


Making Out

by BBCGirl657



Series: Sebastian Stan One-Shots [2]
Category: American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day Sebastian waits for her to get out of class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this dirty13 on sebstanfrustration: I sit by the window in class, and sometimes I imagine looking down into the courtyard to see Sebastian in a leather jacket, smoking a cigarette and waiting for me to finish class. Class finishes and then we go make out behind a building.

Mina was trying so hard to pay attention to her boring professor. She loved Shakespeare and everything, but all she could think about was meeting Sebastian after class.

She glanced out the window and saw him. Her classroom was right next to the courtyard where she met Sebastian every day before they went to lunch together.

She watched as he pulled out a cigarette from his signature leather jacket and lit it. She had tried to get him to stop, but he only smoked when he was stressed out or when they went out partying.

“It appears we’re out of time. We’ll pick this up on Wednesday”, her professor said.

Mina calmly gathered her things, despite her racing heart, and made her way to the courtyard.

Sebastian smiled when he saw her and threw his cigarette to the ground, crushing it with his boot.

She dropped her bag next to Sebastian’s and wrapped her arms around him. She breathed in his scent.

Leather and cigarette smoke.

Most girls would be turned off by this, but Mina loved it.

It was uniquely Sebastian.

She pulled back and Sebastian cupped her face his hands.

He leaned down and kissed her.

Mina let out a soft moan when she tasted the nicotine on his lips and tongue. Her hands came up to rest on his chest.

Sebastian groaned when she dug her nails into his shirt.

They heard someone clear their throat.

They separated and grabbed their things.

Sebastian took Mina’s hand and led her to their spot behind the drama building.

Mina dropped her things and grabbed the lapels of Sebastian’s leather jacket.

Sebastian smirked and backed her up against the bricks of the building.

Mina wasted no time in connecting their lips again. Her hands slid up into Sebastian’s hair.

Sebastian lightly bit her bottom lip when her nails lightly scraped his scalp. He nudged her legs far apart enough to slip his leg in between hers.

She pulled away and gasped.

Sebastian took this opportunity to start placing kisses on her neck.

She whimpered when he kissed the spot behind her ear.

“Steady”, he purred in her ear.

The sound of the back door opening caused them to jump apart.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, while Mina tried to calm her racing heartbeat.

“Lunch?” Sebastian asked her.

Mina giggled and placed a brief kiss on Sebastian’s swollen lips, before grabbing her stuff.

Sebastian took her hand in his and laced his finger’s with hers as they walked to the student union.


End file.
